The Trinity Assumption
by The ObsidianEggplant
Summary: Post LTG. Holly is finally losing it. She just can't stand seeing Artemis like this anymore. Not that she'd ever tell anyone. But Artemis has secrets too. He begins dreaming a strange set of numbers, and he just can't get them out of his head. When something called the Trinity Code comes into play, everything changes. Loyalties are questioned, words mean nothing. It all ends here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Holly felt a sadness somewhere deep inside as she watched her best friend, maybe former best friend at this point, shift uncomfortably under the combined gaze of almost everyone he used to care about. He searched each of their faces, looking for any sign of the dismissal Holly new he wanted.

It had been nearly three months now, since that day he resumed his clone. But he had left something behind. Something Holly wasn't even sure life was worth living without.

His memory.

She stood up suddenly, bringing all eyes to her. She could feel Artemis's curious gaze on her, and it took all her self control not to look up at him.

"I-I have to go." She stuttered, leaving before a response could be given. She just couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

Artemis watched her retreating form with concern. She didn't seem like herself, at least not the Holly he knew from the few experiences he had managed to recollect. It had started with one, the moment in the gorilla's cage when they went back in time, when she'd kissed him. He felt it as clearly as if it had just happened. The pressure of her lips on his, then the immediate shock as she pulled back, allowing him to think clearly again.

It had kind of mushroomed from that.

Slowly, he had regained each memory, piece by piece, second by second. Now, so much later, he could recollect almost that entire back in time adventure, even through the hazy patches. He figured he should probably tell someone this, but he didn't really know who. Holly was the only one he felt like he could really trust. And she seemed more than a little sensitive right now. Artemis really didn't want to get her hopes up for might end up as nothing.

_But isn't hope better than certainty? _He asked himself, for the first in his life completely clueless. _I feel like she might be happier if she knew. But what if it all comes crashing down? She'll be worse than when she started._

_What would the old Artemis do?_

_Ask Holly. Right._

His eyes flickered from Juliet to Butler to Foaly and back again. "Can I go now?" He asked tentatively, almost afraid the others might be as sensitive as Holly.

Butler sighed. "Yes, Artemis. That's fine."

As soon as he left the room he could here the conversation reach an escalation. He could've stood there and listened, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't force himself to hear them argue about him. It was just too much.

He passed the door to the guest room and froze. A soft sound was coming from behind the closed door. He blinked in surprise.

It was Holly. She was crying.

The realization shocked him into reality.

He took a deep breath. _It's now or never,_ _Artemis._

And he entered the room.

* * *

Holly's tears streamed uncontrollably off her cheeks and onto the sheets. She was sitting on the bed in the guest room, over come with emotion.

And worst of all, she couldn't understand _why._

It was Artemis, somehow. She couldn't be around him and think he new nothing, nothing about the People, nothing about _her._ But why did she care so much?

Naturally, Artemis himself chose that exact moment to walk in. _Perfect. _Holly thought bitterly. The last person she wanted to see.

He looked at her with a strange mixture of confusion and..._concern?_

"Holly?" He asked, stepping instinctively forwards "What happened? Are you okay?"

_No, _She thought sourly, _Does it look like I'm okay? _

But all she trusted herself to say was. "I'm fine." She noticed the slight hitch in her voice and prayed Artemis didn't. No such luck.

"_Holly,_" He put force on the word, leaving no room for escape as he sat down beside her. "Tell me."

She glanced up at him then, worry deeply etched in his features. He held her gaze steadily, and she just couldn't bring herself to look away. They sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, simply staring at each other. Finally Artemis spoke.

"You're not okay. Say something, please, Holly."

And so she snapped.

She stood abruptly, causing Artemis to jump. She turned on him with fire in her eyes. "Oh, what do you know?" She practically shouted at him. He flinched, opening his mouth to speak.

She didn't give him the chance.

"No. Don't say anything. There's nothing you could say, anyway." She was shaking now "Stop pretending like I mean something to you. Like any of us do. It just makes it all so much worse."

Her gaze was like ice, freezing Artemis to the bone. A small shiver crawled up his spine, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Forget it, Artemis. You don't know me, you probably never will, and you don't _care._"

Her last words echoed over and over in Artemis's head, swirling around in a complex, overlapping pattern. He felt a sensation like an electric shock pulse within his body, and he couldn't hold back a gasp.

Holly frowned. "Artemis?" She said, anger fading rapidly from her voice.

But he could barely hear her.

He fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his burning midsection and letting out a small whimper. A flash of images darted in front of his vision, taking him further from reality.

Suddenly, he was cold. There was snow everywhere. He had just enough time to recognize Holly in the edge of his vision before the picture changed.

He was looking at a strange object, a small square. _The C cube._ He thought instinctively. _But how do I know that?_

Picture after picture rushed past his vision, faster and more confusing with each passing second.

But every image had one thing in common; Holly. She was in all of it, somewhere.

Then, with a startling pulse of white light, it was over. Artemis was laying on his back on the floor, looking up at his ceiling.

Holly leaned over him, wide eyed and terrified. "Artemis?" She whispered, putting a hand under his elbow to stabilize him as he sat up.

"H-Holly," He stammered, pushing back the last remnants of the fire across his form. He looked her straight in the eyes, shocked expression meeting shocked expression. Then he spoke, his voice barely audible in the silence. But there was no mistaking what he said.

"I remember everything."

* * *

**So...This is my first Fanfic, and I'm not really sure if it's going well.**

**I need reader's help for this.**

**Continue? No? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Holly stared at Artemis in shock. Was he serious? Was this just a cruel joke? No, even new Artemis wouldn't do that. Had she heard him wrong?

"What?" She whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer. He grinned at her, eyes lighting up with the expression. Then, very suddenly, he reached up and pulled her down into a tight embrace. She sat in stunned silence for a second before he spoke.

"I remember, Holly." She could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't help but _feel _that he was telling the truth. "Everything." He finished in a soft whisper, letting the words echo slightly off the walls. It was a happy sound.

He finally pulled back, looking her straight in the eye. That was when she finally noticed.

They were mismatched.

That confirmed it.

She grabbed him by the wrist, rather urgently, and spoke fast, as though if she waited too long it would all dissapear. "We have to tell the others." He nodded, a few seconds longer than necessary, and she pulled him to his feet. "Right now." She finished, and they sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

Artemis watched the curious eyes of Butler and Juliet as they studied him. He felt slightly uncomfortable, as if he was an animal in a cage. He glanced sideways at Holly, she smiled and nodded slightly in encouragement. That made him feel a little better.

"So," Butler said, breaking the silence and bringing Artemis back to the conversation at hand. "Just like that?"

The question wasn't very clear, but Artemis understood. And he wasn't entirely happy with the answer he had to give.

"Um.." He said, uncomfortably, filling in the few seconds it took him to realize he just had to tell the truth. "Not...exactly."

He could feel Holly's eyes boring into him as she whirled abruptly at the statement.

"What" She said, accusation creeping into her voice "is that supposed to mean?"

Juliet decided to play a part in the discussion, raising her eyebrows at Artemis to second the question.

Artemis shifted nervously in his seat. "Well," He began hesitantly, and the words came pouring out. Well, most of them. "Remember when you explained everything to me after the incident with Opal?" The silence told him he already knew the answer. He continued after a second, realizing he wasn't getting a response. "I woke up the next day, and I had one memory. It was clear and vivid, more so than possible just by hearing about it. And then the next day another, then another and another. I could recollect most of the whole back in time adventure" He'd regained most of his signature composure and was speaking professionally, like the genius he was. "I was going to say something, but by the time that occurred to me, it had dormant for a week, so I wasn't sure if was just a one time thing, and I didn't want to mention it and then stay at that point."

There was a few seconds (though of course it felt a lot longer to Artemis) of silence as it sunk in. Then, Artemis cleared his throat and, rather uncharacteristically, said "Sorry." In a soft voice.

Butler sighed.

Holly nodded.

Juliet didn't react.

Artemis relaxed, just a little. He was forgiven.

For this, at least.

* * *

Holly woke to a crash in the middle of the night. She had opted to stay with Artemis for a while, to make sure everything went smoothly. At least, that's the excuse she gave to Foaly.

In truth, she wanted to spend some more time with him. She was unsure what had happened to her, but she knew it had something to do with Artemis. He left her feeling confused and unsure, and she had to know why.

She got up, walking dazedly out into the hallway to investigate. It'd sounded close.

She froze as she turned a corner, facing the most unusual sight.

"Artemis?" She asked, puzzled and more than a little concerned. He was facing the wall, dragging his finger across it in slow motion. He didn't react at all to her presence.

She walked tentatively forward, step by step, until she was right next to him. He had yet to notice her. She watched his motions and realized he was writing. She noticed his index finger was covered in a strange, navy blue, inky substance. She waited until he dropped his hand and was still before acting.

"Artemis?" She said again, shaking his shoulder. No reaction. She waved a hand in front of his face, snapped near his ear, yelled his name again. Nothing. not even so much as a twitch.

Finally, rapidly running out of options, she slapped him across the face. Hard.

He staggered backwards, eyes rolling upwards in his head. He began to fall, but Holly caught him, just as he began to return to reality. "Holly?" He asked, confused. Then "Why am I in the hallway?"

She helped him stand before answering. "I honestly have no idea."

He shot her a look that seemed to say, _Thanks, for being so helpful._ She could clearly imagine the sarcasm in his voice and held back a laugh. _Not the time, Holly._ _Not the time._

He turned away from her, examining the wall in front of him. She followed suit, the words registering for the first time.

It said:

**Trinity  
235142  
**

Artemis frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"D'arvit," Holly muttered. "I was hoping you could tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Artemis was beyond confused. Beyond frustrated. He'd on the internet for almost 6 hours now, checking every single site that could have any possible link to Trinity. He'd even tried punching in the numbers. Nothing.

There were no sights left to hack, no leads left to follow. So what was he supposed to do now?

He ran a hand back across his dark hair, leaving it slightly messier than the last time he'd done that. Or than other forty some odd times before that, too. He had black strands falling all across his vision, but he no longer cared.

He was brought sharply back to reality by a slight knock on the door.

He knew his hair was beyond hope, so he didn't bother, but he managed to regain enough composure to wipe his face clear of emotion.

"It's open." He said curtly, scrolling down the same top secret files he'd been staring at for the past two minutes. It was fairly useless, he knew everything that was documented, but he wanted to look like he'd been doing something.

A shadow fell across the screen as a figure appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder. Only a few words were spared for him, the rest nonexistent as his visitor studied the web page intently.

"Nice hairstyle, Mudboy."

He sighed, pausing his work for just a second. "Good morning to you too, Holly."

A small smile flashed across her face, but was quickly wiped away, focus turned to the issue at hand.

"Find anything?" She asked, reverting instantly to Captain-Mode.

Artemis slammed a hand down on the table, rather loudly, and his voice was held just enough frustration for Holly to notice. "_Holly._ I have been shut up in my room since 3:00 in the morning. I know absolutely everything that is written on every document that so much as _contains _the word Trinity that I will never stop hearing that in my head when I think about anything. There. Is. Nothing. To. Find."

Holly blinked, taken aback by his outburst. For Artemis, this was the emotional equivalent to many swear words and the breaking of multiple household objects.

He turned to meet her eyes, and she saw the confusion in them.

And then it hit her.

The one puzzle Artemis would never be able to solve, the one set by himself.

And he knew it, too.

Both individuals jumped about a foot in the air as the computer screen crackled to life, settling on a dim image. A silhouette in a dark, unidentifiable room. There was a moment of stunned silence before the picture spoke.

"Artemis Fowl." It began, in a voice that was either old nor young, male or female. "If you're listening to this, I do not need to check to know that it worked, though I will admit it will be entertaining when you figure it out."

A large sheet of steel fell over the window, obscuring it completely.

Artemis swore violently.

"I suggest you try your front door."

Artemis was up and running before the sentence finished, leaving a disoriented Holly sprinting to catch up.

She rounded the corner just as Artemis slammed a fist into the wood, jumping back to clutch his hand and biting his lip to avoid crying out.

She had a distinct feeling the door was no longer what it seemed.

She ran to him, eyes darting back and forth in nervous movements. "Artemis, what happened?" She asked, her voice slightly panicked.

"We're locked out." He said, breathing hard. "But no one should have been able to get the door and the window that quickly from the outside." He paused, eyes widening in shock and horror.

"Unless..."

Holly lost patience. "Unless what, Artemis?"

"Unless they were already in the building."

"Unless it was one of us."

* * *

**Sorry, I know its really short.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Mystery POV)

A slow, triumphant smile spread across my features as I re-watched the footage from earlier that day. I'd won. I trapped the one and only Artemis Fowl in his own house. And no one would be coming in from the outside, either.

Sweet victory.

I knew he would fall apart. Stuck in the same rooms and hallways with someone who had betrayed him, unable to confide in anybody, even Holly.

It would destroy him.

I tilted my head at the screen, grinning devilishly.

"Arty," I whispered, using his pet name for added effect. "Time to fall."

* * *

Holly stared at Artemis in total shock. Or, that's what it looked like to him, at least. "But...why?"

He let out a low, uncharacteristic growl. "Someone was willing to wait a long time to get to me."

She gaped at him. "Who's in the house?"

He thought for a moment, trying desperately to calm his growing nerves. "Me, You, Butler and Juliet."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "But, none of them would do this."

He sighed, a long slow sigh. "I'm afraid nothing is quite as it seems."

She looked him straight in the eyes, shaking slightly, involuntarily. "We have to figure this out." She paused, taking a deep breath. "There must be someone else in Fowl manor."

He turned away from her, and mumbled something she couldn't catch. "What?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and he sounded flustered.

_No, _Holly thought, seeing the situation in it's true light for the first time. _Afraid._

"Artemis." She murmured, a slight hitch in her voice. One that he recognized.

But how could it be real?

He knew she'd never return the feelings he held for her. It hurt, but he'd find a way through it. But not this. She couldn't betray him in such a way.

He turned away from her, holding his shoulders high as he walked away. He listened for the sound of following footsteps, but heard none. She simply said his name one more time, sending a rush of conflicting emotions through him.

He barely made it to his room before he fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

Holly pounded on the door, willing the lock to snap, or unfasten, or just have that stupid Mudboy open the goddamn door and smile at her like nothing had happened. She would _not, _under any circumstances, let him shut her out like this.

"Holly," His strained voice echoed from inside. "Go away."

She clenched her jaw, shaking her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No." She said tightly, crossing her arms and waiting, tapping her foot on the wood floor to let him know she was still here.

There was a sharp noise from inside the room, a soft few footsteps, and nothing. Then slowly, the sound of a bolt sliding and the turning of a doorknob, and he was there, staring down at her, expression grim.

There was a few seconds of intense silence between the two of them, then Artemis spoke. Or, tried to.

He didn't get far.

"Holly-" Was all he had time to say as she reached up, locking her hands behind her neck and kissing him, effectively cutting off all chances of speech for him.

Or coherent thought, for that matter.

He was still frozen in shock when she pulled back, her gaze desperate as she looked at him. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She growled, giving him just a split second to process the words before her lips were on his again.

He'd tried to think, to stop himself, but couldn't.

So he simply put his hands around her waist and let everything else fade away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Mystery POV)

The Manor was dark and cold as I walked smoothly across the floorboards, not daring to make a sound. You could never know who might be awake, even at an hour such as this.

I could not see my hand in front of my face in the night, with all the windows sealed, but I knew this house better than the back of my hand.

I stopped suddenly, reaching a hand slowly forward. My fingertips touched cool metal, and I smiled. I had found it.

The door to the basement.

I pulled a thick key from my pocket, and , knowing very well that would probably not stop what was in there, I locked it.

He could be an upset to my plans.

So no one would know he was there.

"Have fun." I murmured to the door, aware that they could not hear me, turned, and walked away.

* * *

Artemis frowned at his computer screen. Something was...off. He watched as Butler, Holly close behind, gave a thorough search of the Manor.

He couldn't place it, but he knew something was not as it should be.

He watched as Butler walked up to the basement door, stopping in front of it. He turned the handle and pressed.

But the door would not yield.

Well, at least Artemis knew what was wrong now.

He leaned towards the monitor, studying the basement cameras carefully.

He was just about to give up when he caught a small break in the footage.

"It's on a loop." He muttered, typing in a code that would bring him back to real time.

He couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he saw the real basement.

There were two figures, approximately the same height. One was fiddling with the other camera, which was showing up as static, while the other stood by the door. He looked panicked as rattled the door knob.

"It's locked." The one by the said, in a quiet, frightened voice.

" What do you mean 'It's locked'?" The one with the camera asked, looking up.

" I mean, the door is locked."

The first figure, sighed, standing. "You just want to get out of here." He said, trying to door for himself. Artemis strained his vision to see their faces, but couldn't in the dimness.

"Oh, God." The first figure said, sounding just as afraid as the first. "It _is _locked."

Then the camera cut out, leaving a stunned Artemis in it's wake.

There was someone in the basement.

* * *

Myles stared at the door in shock and horror. "Who could've locked it?" He asked, voice betraying his emotionless face.

Beckett shrugged in that infuriating way. "You say that like you expect me to know." He said simply, annoying his brother beyond belief.

"It couldn't have been Artemis." Myles continued, thinking aloud. "He always checks the cameras, and he wouldn't let anyone lock _us _in the basement, and, if he couldn't identify us, he still wouldn't leave a stranger in his house."

"Maybe the cameras are down?" Beckett asked, trying to be part of the conversation.

"They probably are, but they were up long enough for him to notice."

"So...what we do?" Beckett's voice became more and more afraid by each passing second.

"We wait."

But Beckett knew what was left unsaid.

_And hope we don't starve._


	6. Chapter 6

**I am _so _sorry. I haven't updated in forever.**

**I'll be better though, honest**

* * *

Mystery POV

I grabbed my right hand with my left, pressuring the wrist into stillness. I moved the blade in stiff patterns, forming letters against the cold metal.

No.

Numbers.

I rotated the bullet 180 degrees, forming the same message on the other side.

50/50.

A wicked smile played across my features, dark thoughts consuming my mind. "Soon." I whispered to myself. "Very soon."

Fowl could not consider himself a genius if he didn't figure this out within the week. And, if he didn't, Myles and Beckett would, die, alone and afraid in the basement.

Oh, yes, I know all about that.

And Holly. I would take a particular pleasure in her death. Maybe then Artemis would develop enough sense not to involve himself with magical affairs.

That is how this happened, after all.

I placed the bullet gently down beside its corresponding firearm, directly in the center of the cupboard. I closed the doors, sliding a combination lock through the handles and twisting the number to zero. I glanced up at the clock. 6:00 am. Time to go.

I walked slowly from the kitchen, unnoticed.

Another success.

* * *

Artemis awoke the soft sound of footsteps.

His footsteps.

He stopped cold in the door frame, turning slowly to face where he'd come from. The empty kitchen stared back at him. He felt a shiver run down his spin and knew something was wrong.

But nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

At least, not to his eyes.

So he did the only thing that made sense at the time.

He ran.

* * *

Holly navigated the hallways in a daze, the soft clouds of sleep hanging obnoxiously over her vision. She half stumbled into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. She glanced up at the clock. 6:14 am. Wonderful.

A flash of metal caught her eye, forcing her vision towards it. What she saw surprised her.

A combination lock.

She tilted her head to the side, puzzling over the discovery.

What would Artemis keep in a kitchen that he had to lock up?

Or, more importantly, why use something so insecure?

A pink shadow fell through the window behind her, lighting up the room in a shower of colour. She whirled, focusing on the message formed in the new found sunlight. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Spray painted on the window, light filtering through the letters, were the worst words in her world.

**Trinity** **235142**

* * *

Myles puzzled over the words in pink on the basement wall. There weren't there before, that he was sure of. And he certainly hadn't done it. Beckett was still asleep, and there was no way he could've pulled that off. Myles definitely would have heard if someone opened the door.

So...what happened?

He felt dread seep into his soul, knowing that whatever it meant, however it got there, it was important.

And it wasn't good.

He turned away, attempting to push the image from his mind. But the numbers still remained, taunting him, reminding him that there was no escape.

235142, 235142, 235142...

Trinity

* * *

**Figured it out yet?**


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery POV

I walked with extra cautiousness through the halls that day, afraid of the smallest sound. Being caught was one thing. Being caught doing what I was about to do, well, that was another matter entirely.

I stopped in front of the door. The polished wood gleamed back at me, but I knew the inside was reinforced with many steel layers.

"Clever." I murmured under my breath, just quiet enough for my ears to pick up. "But not clever enough."

I took my right index finger, coated in pink ink, and placed it just left of the doors center. I drew a small circle, then lifted my hand, returning it to the surface to form a semi-circle around the first, covering the upper edge. I traced a vertical line through the middle of it all, creating what almost resembled an eye.

I took a small step backwards as the symbol began to glow softly, a mirrored light forming at the cracks between the door and its frame.

Then, slowly, carefully, I walked forward. I reached a hand out in front of me as I did so, ready to make contact with the material.

The door opened before me, and I stepped into the cold night air.

Six hours until dawn.

Six hours until I needed to return.

Six hours until chaos.

* * *

Artemis's head pounded. He was sure he was dreaming; he could feel the world around him, but was unable to react.

But...he already was.

He could feel himself walking, muttering to himself. It was the same two words, repeated again and again until they were permanently etched into his brain.

"Attic door, attic door, attic door..."

He struggled violently for consciousness, and the voice, his voice, caught, for a split second. Not long, but enough. Artemis surged back into control of his body with a shudder.

He opened his eyes.

And nearly fainted.

He was outside.

* * *

Mystery POV

_No! _I screamed within the confines of my mind. _No, no, no!_

He couldn't. Not now. Not yet.

I forced my way back to control, feeling his will crumple under mine. I shivered at the emotions I felt from his subconscious. There was only a few things I could think of him in that moment.

Weak.

Alone.

Afraid.

As good as dead.

* * *

Artemis sat bolt upright. His breathing came heavily, and his heart raced. His eyes darted frantically around the room, searching for any subtle signs of movement. He was inside. In his room.

His first coherent thought was; _What the hell was that?_

Of course, his second was; _Attic door._

Wait.

Attic door.

The code for the attic was six digits.

235142.

Artemis swore aloud. Why hadn't he seen it before? The only six number code was the attic.

"You idiot." He shouted to himself as he sprinted up the stairs, effectively waking the entire house. Of course, the fact that it was four am didn't concern him at the time.

He was barely able to slow down enough to stop before the door. He reached the keypad and typed the numbers so fast his fingers were a blur. Below, Holly rounded the corner and started up the steps, frantically calling his name.

But he paid no attention as he stared in shock and horror at the words on the screen before him. Part of him, _most _of him, actually, had hoped it wouldn't work.

Holly froze as she came up behind him, looking over his shoulder at the all caps green letters.

ACCESS GRANTED


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis swallowed down the sick feeling that clutched at his stomach, trying to pull him down. He and Holly just stood there, in the silence, frozen like statues. Both of them felt like their bodies were, in fact, filled with stone. The action of moving felt impossible.

But slowly, carefully, Artemis reached a shaking hand out in front of him. He twisted the doorknob, letting the door itself swing inwards of its own accord.

The hinges creaked at the movement, the sound echoing incredibly loudly in the halls. The door took its sweet time opening, as if it met actual resistance.

What it revealed made Artemis feel frozen all over again.

Nothing.

The room was completely empty.

Artemis set his jaw, letting out a growl of frustration before slamming his fist into the wall beside him. He was so _close._ He really thought it might end, that there was the slightest chance that they could get out of there.

But no, it was never that easy.

He bit his lip to avoid crying out as he connected with drywall, pain flashing all up his arm. Holly hadn't moved, only using her eyes to track the Mud boys progress. It was hard to watch him, but she couldn't bring herself o turn away.

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes went wide.

Then, faster than she thought he could run, he was down the stairs and around the corner. He sprinted with the little energy he had left, working almost completely on adrenaline.

Finally, he reached the front door.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

A circle, bordered by a semi-circle, with a line through the middle. In pink ink.

Instinctively, he traced the symbol with his right index finger. The action felt startlingly familiar. He stiffened.

The realization hit him with the force of a steam train.

That thing...from outside...it was real. It was real, and in his mind. It'd used his body to do it.

All of it.

Artemis fell to his knees.

* * *

**I know it's short. I'm sorry, but it's the only way it worked.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird for continued reviews and support. Thanks!**

* * *

Mystery POV

Stupid Fowl. I practically handed him the answer and he couldn't figure it out. I shook my head, more in disappointment than frustration. And he called himself a genius. But what did I care if Myles and Beckett died in the basement of by my hands? And Holly? Butler? Juliet? I planned on murdering them all eventually, but come on. I could at least _try _to have some fun with it.

Of course, Mud boy would do the work for me himself when he understood. He wouldn't let himself continue in a fashion where I was involved.

So I'll sit back and wait for him to come to me.

And then it will be over.

I'll have won.

I slow, wicked smile spread across my features. Yes, I had him now.

I was one the one thing he couldn't hide from.

Himself.

* * *

Myles hadn't moved in hours. As opposed to stupid Beckett, who was running around in a panic, using all his energy. Myles knew he would starve first. But if he wouldn't listen, it was his own fault.

And Myles wouldn't dare take the risk of ending up in an argument. No, just a few minutes of energy could save his life.

So he sat in silence and thought.

But even then he knew he would be thinking for a long, long time.

* * *

Artemis ran around the house on the edge of complete, panicked breakdown.

Which was why he nearly barreled straight into Holly as she rounded a corner.

"Holly." He said breathlessly, taking the elf by the shoulders. "I need your help."

She simply raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question depicting; _what, exactly, would she have to do?_

Artemis spoke quickly, so rushed that she could barely catch on to what he said. "Hollycanyousearchtheeastsideofthemanor?" She held a skeptical expression as she spoke, a bitter edge to her voice. "And since when did you begin to trust me with such affairs?"

Artemis winced. "I know. I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't do that."

There was a long stretch of silence, in which the two just stared at each other, before Artemis uncharacteristically whispered; "Please."

She sighed, but smiled. "Anytime, Mud boy." She said before running off, leaving Artemis to his previous errand.

He let out a long breath, not looking at all forward to the task.

_Great. _He thought, before setting off. _More running._


	10. Chapter 10

Holly had just finished on the east side when it hit her.

The code wasn't six numbers.

It was three.

Twenty-three, fifty-one, forty-two.

A combination lock.

She broke into a run, setting course for the kitchen, rather than the western side of the Manor. Fortunately, he was just coming to look for her, and they almost collided for the second time that day.

"Artemis," She said breathlessly, wasting no time. "I've figured it out."

His eyes went wide. He took her by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "What do you know?"

She took him by the wrist, continuing on her previous journey. She was almost up to her full speed, and she was practically dragging the Mud boy behind her. She swerved abruptly upon reaching her destination, nearly causing Artemis to fall on his face. He regained composure quickly, though, following her desperate gaze to the cupboard. He walked up behind her, looking up from just to the left of her small frame. It was then that he noticed it.

The lock.

He frowned. "How did that get there?"

She just shrugged, as if the things presence stopped her from speaking. She could feel something deep inside that told her whatever was behind those doors should never be discovered.

But it had to, if there was any hope for them.

Artemis, sensing the same thing, though in a very different way, reached up, slowly turning the dial to the numbers, instinctively knowing what they were. He slid the lock off the handles, setting it on the counter below him. He looked at Holly one last time, already having his theories as to what lay beyond those doors. She flinched at the intense emotion in his eyes, so many different feelings fighting for surface space in such a way that made them unreadable.

He turned away from her, reaching a shaking hand upwards. He tugged on the doors once, and they swung open all on their own.

Artemis struggled to process the object in front of him, and his suspicions were confirmed, though in a much more dramatic way.

The cupboard was completely empty, except for a loaded gun in the exact center.

But that was not what surprised him.

It was spray painted light pink.

He lifted it carefully, trying desperately to calm his trembling limbs. He pulled back the top, getting a real good look at the bullet. It, too, was pink, and a single set of numbers was carved into the side, facing up.

50/50.

Instantly, Artemis knew what it meant. Slowly, deliberately, he closed the weapon, raising it so the barrel was facing his own head.

"Artemis!" Holly shouted, tearing the gun from his weakened hand.

But he had to. It wouldn't kill him, just give him a chance. A chance to fight it. The thing in his mind.

A chance for escape.

He took a few slow steps backwards, facing the elf with grim understanding.

Because if he couldn't beat it, he would die. But it was worth the risk.

"Shoot." Was all he said, looking Holly in the eyes with the same torrent of emotion. Her eyes went wide, and she shook her head vigorously. But his eyes made her question her decision.

"Please." He whispered, just loud enough for her ears. "I'll be fine. Honest."

So, against her better judgement, she bit her lip, closed her eyes, and fired. The bullet met it's mark.

Artemis fell to the ground.

The last thing he heard was Holly's tortured scream before everything went black.

* * *

**No, Artemis is not dead, and this is not over.**

**Just had to make that clear.**


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis felt a spreading numbness across his features, particularly his senses. He waited for some sort impact, as he knew he was falling.

But he felt nothing.

He heard Holly scream, from somewhere far away. She said his name, and he felt a series of soft spots of pressure as her tears fell on his cheeks.

"No." She said, her voice catching. "No, Artemis. You can't die. Not now."

_Wait. _Artemis thought, in a surge of panic. _She thinks I'm dead._

_Am I dead?_

The thought echoed loudly around his head for a few seconds, before a voice cut through the silence, much closer than Holly's.

"No, I'm afraid you're not."

He jumped as he was suddenly transported, in a flurry of sparks. When his vision cleared, he was startled yet again. He appeared to be standing on nothing, a white backround spread out around him in every direction, like a blank sheet of paper. But it was the figure in front of him that really caught his attention.

Standing before him, cold eyes burning from emotionless features, was a twelve year old version of himself.

The younger Artemis only smiled his wicked smile, and sparks crackled across the nonexistent floor.

That was when the true severity of the situation occurred to him.

This was a younger Artemis...with magic.

* * *

Holly was in a complete state of panic.

Why had she done that? How could he have convinced her so easily? She should've kept the weapon from him, protected him.

But she hadn't, and now he was dead.

And it was all her fault.

The next few minutes were a blur as Butler and Juliet rushed into the room, reacting to the commotion. She heard the flurry of talk between the two, each word blurring with the next until she couldn't even try to understand.

All she remembered was crying over Artemis's body before this, sitting in a chair outside of his room, listening to the soft sound of footsteps within.

She was an idiot, and she knew it. A complete and utter idiot. If only she'd had the courage to talk to him, tell him all the things she wanted so badly to say, but never could. No, she'd missed her chance.

She spun in her seat, staring at the closed door with empty eyes and a broken heart.

"I love you." she murmured to the wall, knowing this was the closest she would ever get now.

The sense of finality in the gesture overwhelmed her.

She got up and ran.

She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get away.

Away from it all.

Away from him.

She couldn't even bear to think his name anymore.


End file.
